1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device whose aperture ratio is improved and life span is extended, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (“OLED”) device is a flat-type display device using an electroluminescent phenomenon of an organic material. An organic electroluminescent material is injected between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode of the OLED device and an electric current is applied therebetween. Electrons and holes are transferred to the organic electroluminescent material and recombined so that light is emitted by recombination energy of the electrons and holes.
Unlike a non-emissive display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, the OLED device may be made small and lightweight as it does not require a light source. The OLED device is driven with low electrical power. Accordingly, energy efficiency is high. The OLED has the advantage of high brightness and response speed and is employed in various portable electronic devices as well as large-scale televisions.
The OLED device is an emissive display device requiring a signal line for driving an OLED panel and a current-supply line for supplying a current for light emission. The current-supply line may undergo a voltage drop caused by supplied current and internal resistance. As the current supplied is high the amount of voltage drop increases correspondingly. In order to resolve these problems the current-supply line needs to have a relatively large width. However, the large line width of the current-supply line may reduce an aperture ratio. In order to compensate for a reduced aperture ratio a high brightness light is emitted, which reduces the lifespan of the OLED panel.
When a relatively narrow width current-supply line is formed to improve the aperture ratio of the organic light-emitting display panel, the amount of electric current varies greatly according to a big luminance difference in each frame. As such, the amount of electric current applied to the current-supply line is drastically increased, causing a short circuit in the current-supply line.